disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SceneryZio/Let's Play DRAW SOMETHINGG
I STRONGLY SUGGEST PAUSING BEFORE 1:50 Okay, hi! If you have a mobile device then I'm pretty sure you can download Draw Something on there. It's really fun, you draw a picture and the other person has to guess. . . and the cycle repeats :3 It's free as well so yayyy Anyway I would love to play this game with you, I've already played it with watername last night ^_^ Here are our usernames SceneryZio- Jishiji Watername2468- Waterblu2468 If you want me to remove your name just say so :3 I'll be adding everyone's usernames who comments, so deal wif it for now. Also I might not be active on the game all the time. . . I lost my charger and my sister has to share with me, and sshe hates it when I go in her room so I have to wait til she's home. She's always busy so yeah :P How to play the game. . . Okay, I'll give you the basics. I've played this game foreverrr so I know everything about it :3 How do you create a game? Easy, just click on the orange button that says "create game" with white letters. You can choose someone absolutely random, use their e-mail to play them, or search a specific username and create a game. What does the "nudge" button do? If someone hasn't played you for a while, I believe it sends a reminder to them when you touch it. What are stats? Under the amount of turns you've played with someone you will find the word stats. Just touch it and you will find their average guess and draw speed, the most used colors of theirs, what types of words they choose, (easy, medium, hard) The longest streak you've been on with them, the amount of coins you've earned playing with them, and how long ago you've played with them. What are coins for? Well, when you start off you may notice you have a small amount of available colors. When playing a game, you can go to the top of the screen and touch the grey plus sign and buy new colors with the coins you've earned. Each package costs 249 coins. What are bombs? When you can't guess the word for a picture someone drew, just click the bomb in the lower right hand corner and it will take away some of the letters that aren't used in the word. You have 5 to start off with, so use them wisely! They cost 100 coins I believe. You can also use them for new words, but you can just go back to the main page then go on Draw Something again and get new words to avoid wasting coins. Thickness of pens? At the bottom you will see a pencil with a square around it. Touch it and pick the thickness of your pen. Erasing? Just click the pink eraser and choose the thickness of the pen. Undo? Just click the grey arrow at the bottom. You can only undo once, so be careful. I dislike my drawing? Click the grey garbage can at the bottom to get a new clean page. I'm done drawing? Click the words in a grey rectangle "done" at the bottom to send the picture, you can send a message to the other player as well. I have no bombs and I can't tell what the picture is?!?! Try touching the two crossed gray arrows that are on top of the words to make it easier to guess. That's all I can think of! Enjoy! Category:Blog posts